Rahab's Frost
Rahab's Frost (called Icebrand in the North American localization of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and in Encore of the Night, but not to be confused with the Ice Brand sword) is an ice sword made from the fangs of the sea dragon Rahab. It is generally less powerful than the similar Ice Brand, and is in the same tier as Agni's Flame (Firebrand) and Vjaya (Thunderbrand). The description of the Icebrand sword in Symphony of the Night states that it is instead the Ice sword of Mîm. Mîm is a dwarf in Tolkien lore. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Icebrand is one of a series of swords with similar properties, three with names containing the suffix ''"-brand"; these typically have around +25 ATK, an elemental ability, and a 5 MP quarter-circle "elemental burst" command move which grants an ATK bonus. The main members of this series are Thunderbrand (Thunder element), Icebrand (Ice element), Firebrand (Fire element) and the Holy Sword (Holy element, with +26 ATK and a weaker command move). Outliers in this group are Mormegil, a Dark element sword with no elemental burst, and Gurthang, a blood-healing sword with no element, no MP cost for its command move, and an additional double damage boost during Dark Metamorphosis. Icebrand is one of the three "-brand" swords which can be purchased from the Master Librarian once $10,000 have been accumulated. Its base strength is in between the vanilla Luminus and Sword of Hador swords. It's identical in every way to the Thunderbrand and Firebrand except that it deals Ice damage and is the only weapon in the entire game which does so. The only major enemies weak to ice in the game are Cerberus and the Fire Warg, making it rather situational. Its special attack is an ice burst that is nearly twice as powerful as a normal swing. Icebrand can be obtained as a drop item from a Fishhead (which makes a little more sense when considering the Japanese name), which can only be found in the Underground Caverns. It can also be found in the Catacombs, in the room above and to the left of the one the Discus Lord guards. Icebrand is roughly equal to Thunderbrand, an effective mid-game sword with an element which is occasionally useful but not as common an enemy weakness as fire or holy. ''Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow This sword also appears in ''Aria of Sorrow, this time translated more faithfully as "Rahab's Sword". It doesn't have the powerful "ice burst" ability it had in Symphony of the Night, but now every swing sheds ice crystals around the blade. It can be found in early parts of the Underground Reservoir, in the area to the left of the first area which contains the tough Man-Eaters (Soma can just keep walking past this monster without sustaining any damage or having to confront it). These creatures will also drop Rahab's Swords, but it's rather pointless since you can just find it near them anyways. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin In ''Portrait of Ruin, Rahab's Frost is much like the Ice Brand from Dawn of Sorrow. The "ice burst" attack is the weapon's critical art, and it acts similarly. Item Data Animations SOTN Icebrand.gif|'Icebrand' from Symphony of the Night SOTN Icebrand 2.gif|'Icebrand' Special Attack from Symphony of the Night AoS Rahab's Sword.gif|Rahab's Sword from Aria of Sorrow POR Rahab's Frost.gif|'Rahab's Frost' from Portrait of Ruin POR Rahab's Frost 2.gif|'Rahab's Frost' from Portrait of Ruin Category:Hebrew Lore Category:Ice Assets Category:Slash Damage Category:Swords Category:Tolkien Lore Category:Aria of Sorrow Items Category:Dracula X Chronicles Items Category:Encore of the Night Items Category:Harmony of Despair Items Category:Portrait of Ruin Items Category:Symphony of the Night Items